The Fox In Its Garden
by Hihoi
Summary: what if the naruto we all knew was a fake. no one knew the true naruto not even himself. on the night of the scroll incident narutos ready to show the world what hes really made of. Konoha better watch out, there's a new fox hiding within its leaves.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

im back ppl. for those of you wait for the next chapter of Hollow Resurection wait a little longer. but fresh from my brain is a brand new creation. im dissappointed that ive gotten so few reviews from you guys. i need feedback for inspiration not to mention it helps the story grow.

disclaimer: If i owned naruto sasuke wouldn't be such a lil bitch and naruto wouldn't be so retarded.

On the out skirts of the village where a run down shack was located sat a blond, orange-clad boy. He had a large scroll in front of him with the title 'Scroll of Seals' on it. He had stolen it from the Hokage Tower earlier that day without anyone's knowledge but Mizuki's. True the Hokage had walked in on him taking the scroll, but that was easily fixed with a well timed Sexy justu. The old man didn't stand a chance. But then again who could blame him.

Naruto opened the scroll so he could learn a good jutsu while he waited, ' Hm...Shadow Clone... Exploding Shadow Clone...Shadow Shuriken...the rest are sealing jutsu.' "Gah, this scroll sucks. There's nothing but stupid clones in this thing. What else is in this dumbass scroll?" Looking further down Naruto saw something that got his attention." Elemental Seal, 'Gives the wielder almost complete control of the sealed element..' That looks good." Naruto pulled out a scroll from his jacket and started copying down the Element Seal. "Alright time to learn a justu, so I can be a ninja, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted at the end. He was confident that he had enough time to learn the jutsu before someone found him. "Shadow clone no jutsu!" With that roar Naruto began his learning session.

-1 hour later-

"Found you Naruto! What are you doing stealing the scroll like that!" Yelled the man as a small vein could now be visible on his forehead. "Looks like you found me sooner than I thought. I only learned one jutsu." Mumbled Naruto while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. 'He does look like he has been training a long time.' Thought Iruka. "Oh yeah!" shouted Naruto before grinning. "Iruka if I show you the jutsu I learned then you will let me pass right?" "Where did you come up with that idea?" "Mizuki-sensei told me. He said that if I got the scroll and learned one jutsu then I could pass." 'Why would Mizuki say-'

Just then Iruka heard the sound of kunai whizzing through the air. Thinking fast Iruka pushed Naruto to the side as a multiple of kunai embedded themselves into his flesh. Two kunai had pierced his stomach while both his shoulders had a kunai in them, pinning him to the cabin. He looked up in the tree to see Mizuki crouched down on the branch carrying two giant shuriken on his back. "Naruto give me the scroll!" shouted Mizuki to the confused blond "No don't give it to him Naruto! He's just using you to get the scroll for himself and to betray the village!" shouted Iruka as he pulled out the kunai in his shoulder. "Don't even bother Iruka. After all why would he even trust you since this village has been keeping secrets from him all his life."

The whole time this was going on Naruto was looking between the two teachers. 'What's going on?' thought the confused boy. "What secrets?" asked a still confused Naruto. "No Mizuki! It's forbidden for you to speak of that!" Iruka shouted only to be ignored by the traitor. "A secret so classified that anyone who uttered even a word of it was punished by death. The secret that was meant to be kept secret from everyone, especially you." Said Mizuki with an evil grin on his face. "What was this secret?" asked the curious and confused blond. " Why was it kept from me?" he whispered at the end. "NO! DON'T TELL HIM!" "The secret that you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" said Mizuki with a wild look in his eyes.

That's when something snapped inside of Naruto's mind. The world around him seem to stop as his vision started to fade. The last thing Naruto heard before he passed out was the sound of his voice, "Why…"

Mizuki seeing his chance took one of the giant shuriken from his back and started spinning it until it was nothing but a blur. "And so ends the life of the Nine Tailed Fox!" he shouted before launching the shuriken at the downed Naruto.

-in Naruto's mind-

Naruto opened his eyes and jumped at what he saw. He looked like he was in a dark chamber. The floor was damp with puddles all over the place and the only light seemed to come from one side of the room, behind a wall of bars. He couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu as he walked towards the light only to jump back in fright when a giant red eye snapped open right in front of him. **"So you have decided to visit. Well it's been awhile brat." **Boomed a voice from behind the bars. "Who are you and what do you mean it's been awhile? I've never been here before." Said a frightened Naruto. **"Oh that's right, you don't remember. Well that would explain why you look like that. Not to mention you wearing that God forsaken jumpsuit." **Said the voice. The insult to his clothes got Naruto mad, "HEY SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD! THIS JUMPSUIT IS FREAKIN' AWESOME. SO TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE THE HELL I AM, DAMN IT!" yelled Naruto stomping up to the cage. **"Who am I…I AM THE MIGHTIEST OF THE TAILED BEAST, THE ONE THE ONLY KYUBI NO KITSUNE!" **roared out the fox as it finally showed itself. The Kyubi was a hulking mass of fur and destruction. Its fur was matted with blood, darker than its crimson fur. Its fangs were twenty feet long, the same as its monstrous fang.

Naruto jumped back in fright, nearly falling over as he did so. "What the Kyubi, but I thought the Fourth killed you?" said Naruto, fear and confusion evident in his voice. **"No the best that fool could do was seal me away at the cost of his own life. But enough of that I can't stand looking at you in this form." **What do you mean this form? It's the only one I got stupid fox." Said Naruto trying to regain his composure and failing miserably. **"You really don't remember do you? Let me tell you something brat. Everything you know is a lie. Your whole life nothing but a string of false memories planted in your head by your beloved village. You're nothing more than the byproduct of your village's leaders trying to keep you controlled." **Explained the Fox. "You're lying the old man would have told me if someone was trying to control me." Said Naruto trying to defend the only person in the village that seemed to actually care about him. **"Like he told you about me right?" **asked the Kyuubi. Naruto opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. **"Look I only want to help you and to do that we need to remove all these seals that are holding you back." **Before Naruto could even ask what Kyuubi meant the fox let lose a burst of demonic chakra. The second he did seals appeared all over the place. The walls, floor, ceiling, and to Naruto's shock, all over his body. Just as soon as they appeared they disappeared, all except for one. Sitting on a small podium was a glass orb. On top of it was a big and complex looking seal. **"That is the medium used to keep all those seals in check. Think of the seals as branches while that one there is the tree itself." **Explained the Kyuubi seeing the confused look on Naruto's face. "But why…why do I have all those seals on me in the first place?" asked Naruto shocked from what he just saw. The Kyuubi gave a sigh before looking at Naruto, **"As I said before, the village has tried to control you, tame you, make you their obedient little pet. You have a number of memory modification seals, compulsion seals, restriction seals for both mind and body, and finally an image modification seal all over you and they're all tied to that main seal matrix right there. All you need to do to get rid of them all is to smash that orb."** Said Kyuubi. "How do I know this isn't a trick. You could be fooling me into releasing you so you could attack the village again." Snapped Naruto. **"If you were to try to release me you would have to rip this seal off of the gates and if you did we would both die from the backlash of chakra and youki," **explained Kyuubi pointing to the seal keeping him trapped with one of his tails. "Oh well why should I do it anyway?" said Naruto. **"It doesn't matter to me what you do, but if you want to truly be yourself again then you need to break that seal." **Naruto looked into the Fox's eyes and couldn't help but feel like the fox was doing everything it could to help him. He walked up to the orb and picked it up with both hands. It felt cold to the touch and Naruto got a strong feeling of nausea as soon as he grabbed it. Despite that Naruto looked into the Fox's eyes once again and with his mind made up raised the glass orb above his head. "You better not be lying fox." And with that the sound of shattering glass could be heard all over.

-in the real world-

Before the shuriken could reach Naruto it was blasted away by an explosion of chakra. It got so bright that both chunnin had to close their eyes. When they opened them again they were shocked by what they saw. Standing where Naruto's prone form used to be was a being that radiated power. The figure stood at 5 foot 10 inches and all that he had on was a pair of shredded orange shorts, showing off his muscular build, similar to that of a professional swimmer. Mizuki couldn't help but be a bit envious of the new boys toned six pack. He had long blood red hair that reached the small of his back. His eyes were a stunning shade of emerald that seemed to shine. The pupils were nothing but slits like that of a fox. His angular face had no fat whatsoever, giving him a sense of nobility. The strangest thing about him were his pointed elfish ears and the whisker-like marks on either side of his face giving him a bit of a feral, exotic look. Not to mention his teeth that looked sharp enough to rip flesh from bone, the same going for his claws. "What's the matter Mizuki don't you recognize me." He said with a smirk.

Mizuki snapped out of his stunned trance and glared at the boy. "So the demon shows his true form. It doesn't matter I'll kill you then be praised a hero." "Really now Mizuki-_sensei. _If that's how you really feel than why don't you try it." "Ha, I take you down in one move demon." "Well then, let me show you the newest justu that I learned thanks to you." said Naruto bring his hands up to form a cross seal, "Shadow Clone Justu." There were two puffs of smoke as to identical Narutos appeared right next to the original. "Now then, should we begin?" as soon as he said that the clones on either side of Naruto vanished. Before Mizuki could even move one appeared in front of him delivering a vicious combo. At the end of it all the clone launched him in the air way he met the other clone, which was spinning like a drill. When the two made contact Mizuki could feel the claws shredding his chest to pieces before he was thrown into the ground leaving a small crater. "tch, absolutely pathetic." Scoffed Naruto before walking over to Iruka. "Are you ok Iruka-sensei?" "Huh, oh yes I'm fine Naruto. Close your eyes Naruto. Ok you can open them." Said Iruka with a pained smile. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Iruka's forehead was bare. He smiled feeling the headband around his head. "Thank you Iruka-sensei. Now let's go home." Said Naruto helping Iruka back to the village. Neither bothering to look back as ANBU appeared to take both Mizuki and the scroll.

After smiling to Iruka as he walked into his apartment Naruto couldn't help but frown. For so long he lived a lie. As he made his way home he looked at the village around him with disgust and contempt. When he reached his rundown apartment he slammed his door not even bothering to lock it. He sat down on his bed staring at the village through his window. 'This damned village will burn for what its down to me. I'll make sure of it.' **'Hahahaha. Welcome back kit.' **Naruto smirked before thinking, 'It's good to be back…father.'

well there you go. now push that little button at the bottom and leave a review.

come on you know you want to. push it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers. I've put up a poll to help decide which element I should have Naruto specialize in. The choices are Earth, Ice, Water, Fire, Plant, and finally Metal. Whatever element is picked will become Naruto's chakra affinity. Well get to voting people!


End file.
